yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Brent Copeland
Brent Copeland was a member of Dead Workers Party, along with Eric Fullerton. Dead Workers Party are known to be the creators and co-hosts of The Shaft podcast. They joined the Yogscast on February 7, 2014, but left the Yogscast on the 27th of September of the same year due to financial issues. They have also closed down Dead Workers Party because of this and made separate channels. Summary Brent and Eric (also known as the Dead Workers Party) bring to you original music, Minecraft adventures, various gaming videos and of course, The Shaft - The #1 Minecraft Podcast. Eric is the one who creates the music you love to sing and he also loves editing Minecraft adventures to make you feel like you are watching a movie. Brent, well… he’s just big and goofy. Trivia * He hates fried chicken from Walmart. * Brent is actually his middle name. No one knows his first name. * He has a son. * He is from Alabama. * Brent claims to have never played a Super Mario game. * Brent, along with Eric, were guests of Simple Simon on episode 11. * He used to work for Curse. * Brent was the person who nominated Simon to do the ALS Ice Bucket challenge and has done the ice bucket challenge and donated to ALS like other yogscast members such as Simon Lane, Martyn Littlewood, John Cochrane, Sam Thorne and Hannah Rutherford. * According to Lewis on Sjin's Farm, everytime Brent joins their Yogscast Complete Pack server, the servers dies and breaks. Hence gaining the title of "Destroyer of Servers". * He is now a member of the Beyondopolis Crew. Quotes "I meant to post something here before the show tonight, but as you can imagine, ever since the meeting Monday night where I found out the DWP was closing down, i've been scrambling to figure out what to do, and how to go about, well.. just about everything. First. I want to say, THANK YOU. To everyone one of you, good comments, bad, they all were read and I appreciated all of them. I like feedback and feel like a grew tremendously over the past few months, and a lot of that was from your comments. Second. I have to say, THANK YOU, to Yogscast. They are an incredible group of creators, artists and well, just damn good people. When I first brought this up to them, I got some really kind words, and was surprised that I was given the option to stay since I feel a lot of what got me added to Yogscast was the synergy of our group dynamic. I really wanted to stay, but after having a lot of thinking time and looking back over what content I've produced over the past few months since eric was gone, I just don't feel like I fit. Add to that my wife is starting school and my recording time will be limited to the hours between when UK records, and US records for yogscast. I believe that a lot of being Yogscast is about playing together, cross overs and what not, and honestly feel that I'd just be using the Yogscast brand to get subs that in the end would be disappointed they were not getting yogscast group content. It's probably the stupidest move I've ever made, but it just didn't feel right to stay under the circumstances. I just want to reiterate. I love everyone at Yogscast. Not just the content, but the people behind the content. If my life was different, my decision would be completely different. I'm going to miss everyone at Yogscast. I'm going to miss all the incredible yognaughts who watched my videos. Thank you so much, I truly hope that I have enriched your lives at least a 100th of how much you've enriched mine. I'll be around, and if my circumstances change, who knows, maybe I haven't dropped the server enough to be forever banned from yogscast ;) Seriously.. Much <3 and thank you everyone." Gallery YOGSCASTBrentCopeland.png|Brent's Pevious Yogscast Avatar. Imagesfefe.jpg|Brent with shorter hair. BrentCopelandSnow.png|Brent in the snow. Brent Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Brent after pouring a bucket of ice-cold water for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Category:People Category:Dead Workers Party Category:The Shaft Podcast Category:Brent Copeland Category:Non-Yogscast Category:Former Staff